WTF!
by darstar
Summary: A series of short scenarios describing the possible ways GG and writers will handle Cote's departure, not necessarily happy. This is not my usual style of writing but I had to get this off of my chest. Reviews welcome and suggestions for more scenarios welcome; this is complete but wil add more if the interest is there.


_**This is not a story; it is a series of the possible ways TPTB will eliminate Ziva and Cote from the series. Most I do not like and certainly hope to not see. This is not written in my usual style; it is short, to the point, sarcastic and tongue in cheek. There are only so many ways they can go: death, staying in DC but leaving NCIS; leaving NCIS and DC; leaving NCIS and US. I have purposely not read any of the fanfic that has come out in light of this devastating news, so if my imagination closely parallels something already written, it is not intentional infringement. Instead, think of it as "brilliant minds think alike".**_

_**CBS finally posted something other than the original "face-saving legalese" and stated on that Cote "**_De Pablo will make several guest appearances in the upcoming 11th season of the series in order to finish up the storyline of her tough-as-nails character._**"**_

**So at least they are not doing this in one episode. But several could be only two: Eps 11-1 and 11-2. We'll see.**

**Ways in which Ziva leaves NCIS that will never be used by the writers and EP's, but what the TIVA fans want. And those of you who know me know that I am a huge TIVA fan, so don't mistake the major gooeyness as anti-TIVA.**

WTF!

**Scenario Number One**

Tony and Ziva are sitting on a bench, watching the sculling teams from Georgetown practice their rowing skills on the Potomac River. Ziva takes a deep breath.

Ziva: "Tony, when I said to you that I did not want any awkwardness between us, I was not telling you the truth."

Tony: "So, you're saying you _want_ awkwardness?" Tony gives one of his famous looks.

Ziva (exasperated): "No, that is not what I meant."

Tony turns serious: "Then what exactly _did_ you mean?"

Ziva takes a deep breath and places her hand over his heart, mimicking her pose from before.

Ziva: "I am trying to say…what I mean is…Tony…" Ziva looks at him, her eyes glistening with emotion.

Tony looks at her, realization dawns on his face. Carefully he places his hands on her waist, and pulls her to him. Ziva surrenders to his hug, and rests her head against his shoulder.

Ziva: "This shouldn't be so hard."

Tony sighs: "It doesn't need to be, Ziva."

Ziva looks carefully at him, and searches his eyes.

Ziva: "What about Gibbs? What about his rules?"

Tony grins impishly:

Tony: "Hey, we don't work for Gibbs anymore. The rules no longer apply."

Ziva smiles but shakes her head sadly.

Ziva: "But we will, and they will again." She makes a sudden decision, and nothing can change her mind.

Ziva: "I will not return to NCIS. It is the only way, Tony."

Tony looks shocked:

Tony: "But Ziva! You're my partner! You have to…"

Ziva places her finger over his lips.

Ziva: "I would rather be your partner at home than at work." With that declaration, Tony is overcome by emotion and kisses Ziva, to the sound of soaring music and birds chirping.

**Scenario Number Two**

Ziva and Tony are sitting quietly, at the same bench. Tony can sense that Ziva is having some inner turmoil but has learned to be patient and wait for her to let him know what her problem is, if she will.

Ziva: "Tony, we need to talk."

Tony cringes at the words, never a good sign. He puts on a brave smile, looks at her and speaks with false bravado.

Tony: "Ok, shoot!"

Ziva: "Remember the night we turned our badges in?"

Tony frowns, but then grins at the memory.

Tony: "Other than the crappy part about quitting our jobs, the rest of the night turned out great!"

Ziva nods: "Yes, we all went out and got drunk and you ended up at my place."

Tony nods, agreeing with her memory.

Ziva looks embarrassed. "That was two months ago."

Tony looks perplexed. _Ok, she can do math_. Instead of voicing the words in his head he responds:

Tony: "Yeah, ok. What about it?" He wonders if she is mad they aren't already engaged or something.

Ziva looks down.

Ziva: "Tony, I am pregnant."

Tony's mouth drops open in shock.

Tony: "Pregnant? Are you sure?" His mind is spinning.

A single tear appears on Ziva's cheek.

Ziva: "Yes, Tony. I am sure. I am sorry."

Tony looks more shocked at her apology.

Tony: "Hey, there is no reason for you to apologize. It's not your fault, do you hear me?"

Tony sits quietly for a few minutes.

Tony: "What do you want to do?"

Ziva looks at him, her face determined.

Ziva: "I am pregnant, Tony. I am having a baby."

Tony lets out his breath, coming to his own decision.

Tony: "Ok, we can do this. No, we can, Ziva, I promise."

Ziva melts into his arms.

Ziva: "I cannot work at NCIS. I will not put our baby's life in harm's way."

Tony looks sad but accepts the inevitable.

Tony: "As much as I hate to admit it, I think you're right." Holding hands, they realize that life at NCIS will never be the same. Cue same theme as when they were in the car at the end of "Berlin".

**Ways in which Ziva leaves NCIS, one of which will most likely be written, although probably not in the way described here. **

**Scenario Number Three**

Tony, Ziva and McGee exit the elevator together, entering the bullpen they have been absent from for four months. They have finally received the word: Gibbs is back, all is forgiven, come back to work.

Ziva dumps her backpack in her cubicle and pulls her hair up into a ponytail, ready to jump right back into work. Tony watches her in amusement.

Tony: "Happy to be back, Ziva?"

Ziva, smiles softly.

Ziva: "Yes, aren't you?"

Tony strolls into her personal space.

Tony: "Oh, I am _ecstatic_."

Vance stands on the balcony and calls down.

Vance: "DiNozzo, David, McGee! My office."

The three friends look at each other in anticipation and head for the stairs. Before they can reach the first steps, a panic alarm goes off. Something bad is going down, inside the NCIS building, near Abby's lab.

Without thinking, the three take off, pounding down the stairs.

Ziva: "I will take the back stairs and meet you on the ground level."

Tony: "Be careful! I will cover from the other side. Come on McGee!"

Ziva rushes down the stairs and comes face to face with the masked intruder. She slaps her waist to draw her gun, and then realizes she hasn't been issued a new service weapon yet.

The intruder grins, raised the gun and shoots once.

Tony skids to a stop as he hears the gun shot. He does the same thing as Ziva, cursing as he realizes if he doesn't have a gun, and neither does Ziva.

Tony takes off at breakneck speed, rounding the corner to see Gibbs kneeling over someone.

Gibbs stands as he hears Tony and McGee approach. The look on his face tells Tony that he is too late.

Ziva David has been shot and killed, in the place she called home.

_**This was purposely short and to the point because I don't want Ziva to get killed and won't wax poetic on it. This scenario is based on the spoiler about Ozzy coming to help regarding an intruder and hacker. I am assuming the hacker is the infamous MC as it would make no sense to make such a big deal over that person and then start a whole new story about another hacker, but then again nothing this week has made sense. The cruelest blow they could give us would not only have Ziva die, but to not give her and Tony a chance at final words. WTF!**_

**Scenario Number Four**

Scene set-up: Gibbs, Tony, Ziva and McGee all enter Vance's office, an exact mirror of the last scene of "Judgment Day Part II" only this time everyone is relaxed and happy.

Vance stands and hands Gibbs, Tony and McGee a folder.

Vance: "Welcome back to the team. It hasn't been the same here."

Ziva looks perplexed, and the others frown, especially Tony.

Ziva: "Where is mine?" Her voice is strong, but with a hint of worry.

Vance looks grim, pulls out a folder and hands it too her.

Vance: "This wasn't my idea."

Ziva glances sharply at Gibbs, and then her eyes linger on Tony. Tony looks stunned. Ziva slowly opens the folder, reading in disbelief.

Ziva: "You are sending me back to Israel? Back to Mossad?"

Gibbs glares at Vance and Tony snaps.

Tony: "What the f…." He stops before he says the word.

Vance sighs wearily.

Vance: "_I'm_ not sending you, Ziva." Vance significantly uses Ziva first name, to let her know how much this pains him.

Vance: "You are the new NCIS Liaison to Mossad. You leave in a week. I'm sorry; there is nothing I can do."

Tony: "But…"

Ziva slaps the folder down.

Ziva: "I have spent four years trying to escape my past, to escape Mossad. Yet it always finds me. And now I am being sent back there? To my past? To my personal hell?"

Gibbs: "Ziver…"

Ziva reacts, angry.

Ziva: "No, I will not do this. You cannot make me do this."

Vance squares his shoulders, uncomfortable but in charge.

Vance: "Those are your orders, _Agent_ David."

Ziva looks at Vance quietly, seething.

Ziva: "Then I am no longer an Agent." Ziva stomps out. Gibbs does his usual eye thing and Tony immediately runs out after her. _**WTF!**_

**Scenario Five- Same set up as Scenario Four**

Vance stands and hands Gibbs, Tony and McGee a folder.

Vance: "Welcome back to the team. It hasn't been the same here."

Ziva looks perplexed, and the others frown, especially Tony.

Ziva: "Where is mine?" Her voice is strong, but with a hint of worry.

Vance looks pointedly at Gibbs.

Vance: "I would like to speak to Ziva alone…please."

The others all look at each other, ready to refuse, but Ziva nods. Reluctantly, they all leave Vance's office. Tony is last, giving Ziva a lingering look. She smiles at him, telling him it is ok, but she knows it is not.

Vance: "Have a seat."

Ziva: "I would rather stand." She crosses her arms in front of her chest.

Vance sighs and sits anyway.

Vance: "My hands are tied, Ziva. The word came down from Homeland. Your citizenship is being revoked and you have been labeled a threat to National Security."

Ziva sits heavily in the chair, staring in disbelief.

Ziva: "Because I killed Ilan." Her voice is flat.

Vance's mouth is a thin line of disapproval.

Vance: "No, because you slept with a foreign operative, a direct violation of the code of conduct. You can no longer be trusted with our secrets and your security clearance has been removed. You can't work here."

Ziva was stunned. "I will find another job." Her voice was defiant.

Vance looked sympathetic.

Vance: "Not here, Ziva. You've lost your citizenship. You are being deported. You have a week to pack your things and board a military transport."

A knock on the door interrupts them, but Vance is expecting it.

Vance: "Come in."

Orli Elbaz enters the office, looking like she swallowed the canary.

Orli: "Ziva! It is so good to see you, although I appreciate that you may not care for the circumstances." She tries to kiss Ziva's cheeks but Ziva refuses. She is confused.

Ziva: "Why are you here, Orli?" She uncomfortably remembers her revelation to Tony, that she understood that Orli must have loved her father too.

Vance: "I asked her to come, Ziva."

Ziva turns on him in surprise.

Orli places her hand on Ziva's arm.

Orli: "I have come to take you home, Ziva. Your _real_ home."

Ziva's mind is spinning. She is thinking _back to Israel? I have renounced my allegiance. I cannot go back there._ Orli reads her mind.

Orli: "All is taken care of, Ziva. Come, I will help you make your preparations."

Ziva lowers her head, realizing she has no choice and must return to Israel and leave all that she cares for behind.

With tears in her eyes, Ziva leaves the building, avoiding her friends, leaving them to wonder and worry. _**WTF!**_

_**Boy, am I depressed! I am not writing about Monique because I have read nothing official about her return. What do you think? Chris Waild says to trust him and that it will be ok, but by that I think he means that Ziva will not be killed. Anywho, back to my fun stuff. Thanks for letting me get this off my chest.**_


End file.
